1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of binding assay devices and methods. In particular, the present invention relates to novel devices useful in the performance of homogeneous immunoassays.
2. Description of Related Art
Various analytical procedures and devices are commonly employed in assays to determine the presence and/or concentration of substances of interest or clinical significance which may be present in biological liquids or other materials. Such substances are commonly termed "analytes" and can include antibodies, antigens, drugs, hormones, etc.
Immunoassay techniques take advantage of the mechanisms of the immune systems of higher organisms, wherein antibodies are produced in response to the presence of antigens which are pathogenic or foreign to the organisms. These antibodies and antigens, i.e., immunoreactants, are capable of binding with one another, thereby creating a highly specific reaction mechanism which can be used in vitro to determine the presence or concentration of that particular antigen in a biological sample.
There are several known immunoassay methods using immunoreactants, wherein at least one of the immunoreactants is labeled with a detectable component so as to be analytically identifiable. For example, the "sandwich" or "two-site" technique may involve the formation of a ternary complex between an antigen and two antibodies. A convenient method of detecting complex formation in such a technique is to provide one labeled antibody and an unlabeled antibody bound to a solid phase support such that the complex can readily be isolated. In this example, the amount of labeled antibody associated with the solid phase is directly proportional to the amount of analyte in the test sample.
An alternative technique is the "competitive" assay. In one example of a competitive assay, the capture mechanism again may use an antibody attached to an insoluble solid phase, but a labeled analyte (rather than a labeled antibody) competes with the analyte present in the test sample for binding to the immobilized antibody. Similarly, an immobilized analyte can compete with the analyte of interest for a labeled antibody. In these competitive assays, the quantity of captured labeled reagent is inversely proportional to the amount of analyte present in the sample.
Despite their great utility, there are disadvantages with such assay methods. First, the heterogenous reaction mixture of liquid test sample and soluble and insoluble assay reagents, can retard the kinetics of the reaction. In comparison to a liquid phase reaction wherein all reagents are soluble, i.e. a homogeneous reaction mixture, the heterogenous reaction mixture can require longer incubation periods for equilibrium to be reached in the reaction mixture between the insoluble solid phase system, the free analyte in the test sample, the soluble labeled reagent, and the newly formed insoluble complex. Second, conventional methods of attaching binding members to the solid phase, such as adsorption of antibody to the solid phase, can produce a solid phase which will readily bind substances other than the analyte. This is referred to as nonspecific binding and can interfere with the detection of a positive result. Third, with conventional immobilization methods, separate batches of manufactured solid phase reagents can contain variable amounts of immobilized binding member.
With regard to the manufacture of solid phase devices for use in binding assays, there are a number of assay devices and procedures wherein the presence of an analyte is indicated by the analyte's binding to a labeled reagent and/or a complementary binding member that is immobilized on a solid phase such as a dipstick, test strip, flow-through pad, paper, fiber matrix or other solid phase material. Such a specific binding reaction results in a distribution of the labeled reagent between that which is immobilized upon the solid phase and that which remains free. Typically, the presence or amount of analyte in a test sample is indicated by the extent to which the labeled reagent becomes immobilized upon the solid phase.
The use of porous test strips in the performance of specific binding assays is also well-known. In a sandwich assay procedure, a test sample is applied to one portion of the test strip and is allowed to migrate through the strip material by means of capillary action. The analyte to be detected or measured passes through the test strip material, either as a component of the fluid test sample or with the aid of an eluting or chromatographic solvent which can be separately added to the strip. The analyte is thereby transported into a detection zone on the test strip wherein an analyte-specific binding member is immobilized. The extent to which the analyte becomes bound in the detection zone can be determined with the aid of a labeled analyte-specific binding member which may be incorporated in the test strip or which may be applied separately to the strip.
Examples of devices based upon these principles include those described the following patents and patent applications. Deutsch et al. describe a quantitative chromatographic test strip device in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,647, 4,235,601 and 4,361,537. The device comprises a material capable of transporting a solution by capillary action. Different areas or zones in the strip contain the reagents needed to perform a binding assay and to produce a detectable signal as the analyte is transported to or through such zones. The device is suited for chemical assays as well as binding assays which are typified by the binding reaction between an antigen and a complementary antibody.
Many variations on the device of Deutsch et al. have been subsequently disclosed. For example, Tom et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,241) disclose a bibulous support with an immunosorbing zone, containing an immobilized specific binding member. The test sample is applied to the immunosorbing zone, and the assay result is read at the immunosorbing zone.
Weng et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,740,468 and 4,879,215) also describe a test strip device and methods for performing a binding assay. The device is used with a test solution containing the test sample, suspected of containing the analyte of interest, and a labeled specific binding member which binds to the analyte. The assays involve both an immobilized second binding member, which binds to the labeled binding member, and an immobilized analog of the analyte, which removes unbound labeled binding member from the assay system. Greenquist et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,311 and 4,806,312) describe a layered assay device for performing binding assays similar to those of Weng et al., wherein a first immobilized reagent such as an analyte-analog is used to remove unbound materials from the reaction mixture prior to the passage of the reaction mixture passage to a subsequent detection layer.
Rosenstein (European Patent Office Publication No. 0 284 232) and Campbell et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,703,017) describe assay methods and devices for performing specific binding assays, wherein the preferred detectable label is a colored particle consisting of a liposome containing a dye. Bahar, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,108) describe an assay method and device for performing a specific binding assay, wherein the device involves a multizoned support through which test sample is transported and an enzyme/substrate detection means. Eisinger et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,522) describe an assay method and a device for performing specific binding assays, using a multizoned large-pored lateral flow membrane through which test sample is transported by capillary action.
Ullman et al. (European Patent Application No. 87309724.0; Publication No. 0 271 204) is related to the previously described Weng et al. patents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,740,468 and 4,879,215). Ullman et al. describe the preparation of a test solution containing an analyte-analog and a test sample suspected of containing the analyte. The test solution is contacted to a bibulous material having two sequential binding sites: the first binding site containing a specific binding pair member capable of binding the analyte and the analyte-analog, the second binding site capable of binding that analyte-analog which is not bound at the first binding site.
Cerny E. (International Application No. PCT/US85/02534; Publication No. WO 86/03839) describes a binding assay wherein a test solution, containing the test sample and a labeled test substance, is allowed to diffuse through a solid phase to provide a measurable diffusion pattern. The resultant diffusion pattern has a diameter which is greater than the diameter of the diffusion pattern of the labeled test substance alone.
Zuk et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,275) describe a method and device for detecting an analyte by means of a sensor apparatus. An analyte-related signal is measured at two or more sites on the assay device by means of the sensor apparatus, and the mathematical relationship between the measurements provides a value (e.g., difference, ratio, slope, etc.) which is compared against a standard containing a known amount of analyte.
Hochstrasser (U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,407) discloses a dipstick device which can be immersed in a biological fluid for a semi-quantitative measurement of the analyte in the fluid. The semi-quantitative measurement of the analyte is accomplished by using a series of reagent-containing pads, wherein each pad in the series will produce a detectable color (i.e., a positive result) in the presence of an increasing amount of analyte. Also of interest in the area of dipstick devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,802,842, 3,915,639 and 4,689,309.
Grubb et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,146) describe the use of a porous test strip material to which an antigen-specific antibody is immobilized by covalent binding to the strip. The test strip is immersed in a solution suspected of containing an antigen, and capillary migration of the solution up the test strip is allowed to occur. As the antigen moves up the test strip it binds to the immobilized antigen-specific antibody. The presence of antigen is then determined by wetting the strip with a second antigen-specific antibody to which a fluorescent or enzyme label is covalently bound. Quantitative testing can be achieved by measuring the length of the strip that contains bound antigen. Variations on such a test strip are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,504 which employs a two enzyme indicator system; U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,327 which discloses the addition of a binding agent to whole blood samples which causes the red blood cells to aggregate at the area of the strip adjacent to the air/liquid interface; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,004 which discloses a means for controlling the shape of the fluid front migrating along the test strip. The assay principle is further described in Zuk et al., Enzyme Immunochromatography-A Quantitative Immunoassay Requiring No Instrumentation, Clinical Chemistry, 31(7): 1144-1150, 1985.
Further examples of strip-type diagnostic devices include the following. Swanson et al. (EP 088 636) describe an apparatus for the quantitative determination of an analyte involving a fluid-permeable solid medium containing a predetermined number of successive spaced reaction zones. The reaction zones include a reactant capable of reacting with the analyte to produce a detectable signal; the greater the number of zones producing a detectable signal, the greater the amount of analyte in the test sample. Freisen et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,711) describe a sheet-like diagnostic device containing several functional sectors through which the sample must pass. At least one of the sectors includes an immobilized reagent having a biological affinity for the analyte or an analyte complex.
Gordon et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,302) describe a test strip device characterized by having the analyte, test sample and/or eluting solvent migrate through the device in a single direction, thereby sequentially contacting reagent-containing zones or detection zones. Gordon et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,691) describe a device that includes one or more bounded pathways to direct the migration of the analyte, test sample and/or eluting solvent through the reagent-containing zones and detection zones in a predetermined order.
A variety of binding methods have been used to remove an analyte from a test solution. Bolz et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,151) describe a solid-phase assay for the quantitation of antigens or antibodies in a test sample. The sample antigen or antibody is adsorbed directly onto a solid support surface, such as anion exchange resin, and the support is then exposed to a labeled specific binding member that is immunologically reactive with the sample antigen or antibody.
Schick et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,406) describe the use of an ion exchange adsorbent to non-specifically bind protein. Marshall et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,763) describe a method for determining thyroid function involving an anion exchange resin to bind protein and form an agglomerate. Tabb et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,697) describe a test device involving the use of a copolymer of vinyl pyrrolidone as an enhancer substance. Giegel et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,288) describe a method for conducting a ligand assay requiring the adsorption or immunological binding of an analyte-specific binding member to a porous medium, followed by the application of the analyte to the porous medium.
Other assay methods involve the use of auxiliary specific binding members. Tanswell et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,930) describe a process for determining the presence of a polyvalent antigen by incubating the antigen with three receptors; a first and a third receptor which bind to the antigen and a second receptor, bound to a solid support, which specifically binds to the first receptor. Valkirs et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,019) describe a method and device for ligand-receptor assays, as in Tanswell et al., wherein an anti-receptor (e.g., avidin) is immobilized on a porous member and binds to a receptor (e.g., an analyte-specific antibody bound to biotin) which is bound to the target ligand. Wolters et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,896) describe the use of ancillary specific binding members to prepare or complete detectable complexes, i.e., the use of a third antibody in a binding assay to complete a detectable analyte-binding member complex. W. Georghegan (U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,751) describes a method for preparing an immunoadsorption matrix by adsorbing the F(c) portion of a selected IgG molecule onto a charged surface. Parikh et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,685) describe the use of a conjugate of biotin and an anti-analyte antibody together with an inert support bearing immobilized avidin. The specific binding of the avidin and biotin components enables the immobilization of the antibody on the inert support.
Alternative separation methods include the use of a magnetic solid phase, polymerization techniques and the formation of analyte complexes having characteristics different than the non-complexed analyte. Ullman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,147) describe a method for separating charged suspended non-magnetic particles from a liquid medium by contacting the particles with charged magnetic particles and a chemical reagent. The chemical reagent forms non-specific bonds between the magnetic and non-magnetic particles to produce a magnetic coaggregate. A magnetic field gradient is applied to the reaction container to concentrate the coaggregate to one part of the container, and the liquid medium is then decanted.
Longoria et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,726) describe an assay method involving the reaction of antigen and antibody molecules to form an antigen/antibody complex that uniquely exhibits an ionic charge that is different from the ionic charges of the individual molecules. A filter paper matrix is then chosen for its unique affinity for the antigen/antibody complex. Milburn et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,959,303) describe an assay wherein antigen from a test sample and an antibody specific for the antigen are incubated under conditions sufficient for the antibody to bind to the support when the antigen is bound to the antibody.
Vandekerckhove (U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,231) describes a two-stage, protein immobilization process involving an initial separation or isolation of target proteins in a gel, such as a polyacrylamide electrophoresis gel, followed by the transfer of those isolated proteins to the surface of a coated support for immobilization. The coated support is prepared by contacting a chemically inert support material (which material bears negatively charged groups) with a solution of either polyvinylpyridine or polybrene (which polymer bears positively charged groups). The capacity of the positively charged polymer to form ionic linkages with the negatively charged groups of the support material results in the formation of an insoluble polymeric film on the support.
Monji et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,409) describe a reactant conjugated to a temperature-sensitive or salt-sensitive polymer which will precipitate from a test solution when the temperature or salt concentration of that solution is adjusted to an appropriate level. Marshall (U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,900) describes a reactant conjugated to a soluble polymer, wherein the polymer is rendered insoluble for removal from solution and is physically removed from the test solution by filtration or centrifugation. Marshall discloses two means by which this reactant-polymer conjugate is rendered insoluble: the lowering of the pH of the solution or the addition of a salt as in Monji et al. Marshall goes on to describe that the insolubilized conjugate is then precipitated, removed from the test solution and finally resolubilized to form a second solution prior to the detection of analyte.
As will be appreciated from the review of the background art, there is significant activity in the test strip field. There is a growing demand for devices that require few or no manipulative steps to perform the desired assay, for devices that can be used by relatively untrained personnel, and for devices that provide results which are minimally affected by variations in the manner in which the assay is performed. Further considerations are the ease with which the resultant detection signal may be observed as well as the ease with which any signal substance immobilized at the detection site can be distinguished from the signal substance which passed through the detection site. In addition, a device manufacturing format has long been sought which will enable the production of a "generic" device, i.e., an assay device for which the capacity of use is defined by the reagents used in the performance of the assay rather than the reagents used in the manufacture of the device.